Playpen
by Flamegirl217
Summary: Bat-Mite brings Sorceress, The Music Mistress (Elizabeth Wilson) and their respective maestros of villainy into his play land from 'Legends Of The Dark Mite' to see how'll they react to each other. Disclaimer: I only own Sorceress, Elizabeth/Music Mistress belongs to EricaDC-ComicsQueen.
1. Bored Shitless

Bat-Mite sat in his Batman dedicated apartment, bored shitless. He flicked through the channels on his television, each different channel showing an episode of his favourite show _Batman: The Brave And The Bold_. Batman gave a sigh as he tried to think of a way to kill time as different images flickered on the TV screen. Gorilla Grodd, Batman, Plastic Man, Batman, Catwoman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, Music Meister…

Bat-Mite's finger hovered over the remote, hesitating as he watched the music note clad figure on screen.

"Hmmm…" Bat-Mite said, a smile coming over his face before he floated off his couch.

"I wouldn't normally resort to this." Bat-Mite continued, looking at the audience as he sat in front of his computer, "But sometimes it can get interesting." He opened his browser before entering 'fanfiction .net' into the URL, going straight to the search bar.

"Well that certainly is a lot." Bat-Mite remarked, eyes widening for a moment before he scanned the list, "Oh wait, some of these are Soul Eater. Moving on." All of the stories seemed interesting, but two intrigued him greater than the others. Encore Of The Music Meister, the summary of which talked about a mystery character, and The Bat, The Witch And The Maestro, a bland play on words but also with a (this time named) mystery character. Bat-Mite read both intently, growing more excited with every chapter.

"That…was…awesome-sauce!" Bat-Mite cheered, jumping up from his seat. Ignoring leaving a review entirely (not like they lived off those or anything *cough* *cough*), Bat-Mite went to both the author's profiles and skimmed over them. He chuckled as he saw that Flamegirl217 and EricaDC-ComicsQueen were both listed under each other's favourite authors. Going to the two author's list stories, Bat-Mite read the Flamegirl217 ones containing The Mighty Sorceress and the EricaDC-ComicsQueen ones that contained The Music Mistress.

"Well this is interesting." Bat-Mite remarked, glancing back at his television (which was still playing _Mayhem Of The Music Meister_ ), "They both have the Music Meister as their partner." A malicious grin slowly spread on Bat-Mite's face as an idea floated into his head.

"I wonder…" Bat-Mite turned back to the television, plucking the remote from the table.

"This is going to be fun!" Bat-Mite laughed as he snapped his fingers.

 **A/N: No Sorceress or Elizabeth yet, but there will be next chapter. Chapters will be updated slowly since I'm having trouble with it (repeat writer's block) and I'd just like to repeat that Elizabeth Wilson is not mine, and I owe EricaDC-ComicsQueen all the praise and gratitude I can muster for letting me borrow her.**


	2. First Impressions Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so Music Meister (Alexander) is going to be called M.M. and Music Meister (Michel Forte) is just going to be called Music Meister, to avoid any confusion. And Erica, I hope I wrote Elizabeth right :)**

"What the hell?" Sorceress exclaimed, looking around.

"Are you okay?" Music Meister asked, but frowned in confusion. It had sounded like two voices were speaking instead of one. Sorceress shook her head to clear it before looking up, and her jaw dropped.

"M…M…M…M…" Sorceress continued to say the same word over and over as she tapped Music Meister's shoulder, and as he turned _his_ jaw dropped as well. Standing before the dastardly duo was another Music Meister and a brunette wearing a purple leotard with three green music notes down the centre, black high-heel boots with a green music note on the knee tips and brown tights, a purple hat with green ribbon and a long white feather, a sleeveless singlet (vest) and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, as well as a pair of music note glasses identical to Music Meister's. Sorceress could feel her brain malfunctioning as she tried to regain control over her mouth so she wasn't gaping like a goldfish. The brunette looked up and both her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Sorceress retorted, squaring her shoulders. She didn't like the situation so far.

"I am the Music Mistress." The brunette introduced herself, giving a short bow and the Music Meister beside her stepped forward.

"I know who you are." Sorceress cut him off before he could speak before turning to her own Meister, hoping she didn't look as confused as she felt.

"Don't look at me." Music Meister said, holding up his hands as if surrendering, "I'm just as confused as you are." All four of them suddenly heard a voice echo around them, giggling with glee.

"I took you all from your homes and brought you here to help get rid of my boredom!" The voice giggled and Sorceress tensed, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Bat-Mite." She growled, bending her knees slightly as if about to pounce. The voice only continued to cackle with glee.

"I'll leave you to the introductions!" Bat-Mite declared before the voice went silent, and Sorceress kicked a rock in frustration.

"Well that's just fucking great!" Sorceress exclaimed, starting to pace back and forth, "Now we're stuck in Bat-Mite's fucking play land for who knows how bloody long I swear when I see that LITTLE FLOATING MIDGET I'M GONNA RING HIS SCRAWNY LITTLE-" M.M. suddenly cleared his throat loudly, cutting off Sorceress and grabbing her attention.

"I'm afraid we didn't quite catch _your_ name." M.M. remarked, already prepared to sing in case this obviously unstable woman tried to hurt him _or_ Elizabeth. Sorceress looked M.M. up and down before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"The Mighty Sorceress." Sorceress introduced flatly before looking around, recognizing Bat-Mite's play land from what Batman had once told her about it ( _Legends Of The Dark Mite_ ). Music Mistress raised an unimpressed eyebrow before stepping forward.

"Well then, Miss Sorceress, could you please calm down and give the Music Meister and I some clue as to what's going on?" She asked, and Sorceress chuckled under her breath.

"Me? Calm down? Na thanks." Sorceress replied without looking at Music Mistress, "I'm gettin' out of here." Sorceress suddenly leapt off the ground and flew upwards so fast it knocked the rest of them back. She kept going until she hit her head on something hard, causing her to fall a few feet.

"Jesus _Christ_!" Sorceress exclaimed, holding a hand to her head. She pressed her hand against the fishbowl-like roof, growing aggravated again as she realised she was trapped. With a bad-tempered expression Sorceress flew back down, landing beside Music Meister.

"Bat-Mite has some sort of barrier around this place." Sorceress explained, facing Music Meister and ignoring Music Mistress and M.M. as she rubbed her head again, "I'm gonna kill the bastard."

"Now now." Music Meister chuckled, "No need for that." He pressed a gentle kiss to Sorceress's forehead before M.M. cleared his throat again.

"Not to interrupt, but maybe we should be going?" He suggested and Sorceress narrowed her eyes at him. He may have looked and sounded like Music Meister, but she had the distinct feeling he wasn't anything like _her_ Meister.

"And you're the leading authority on romance?" Sorceress asked and Music Mistress crossed her arms.

"Well he is _my_ boyfriend."

Sorceress's eyes bulged out of her skull and her jaw dropped to the floor.  
"WHAT?" She exclaimed, spinning around.


	3. First Impressions Part 2

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! OKAY? My computer charger broke awhile ago so I haven't been able to even** ** _work_** **on this story! Sure I'm back now, but expect long breaks between chapter submissions. Sorry guys.**

Needless to say, Music Meister was shocked. This…Music Mistress was his girlfriend? It took him a few moments to get over his shock and realise that she must have meant the Music Meister he could see standing next to the Music Mistress.

"Sorceress…" Music Meister said with a hint of relief, but when he turned he could clearly see Sorceress wasn't listening.

"I-I-I-I don't understand!" Sorceress exclaimed, "I know the answer's obvious, but…WHAT THE HELL?" Music Mistress stood firm, but her expression softened slightly.

"Music Meister is my boyfriend." She explained, "We met not too long ago." M.M. raised an eyebrow as he saw The 'Mighty' Sorceress's jaw clenched and his other self take a half-step back.

"So either you guys are from another universe…" Sorceress said before turning to Music Meister, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Or they're from the _future_." Music Meister quickly caught the growl in Sorceress's tone.

"Sorceress, that's preposterous!" He exclaimed, taking her hands, "I would never cheat on you." Sorceress frowned as she looked Music Meister up and down before giving a snort-like exhale through her nose.

"Fine! Benefit of a doubt." Sorceress declared, throwing her hands in the air before turning back to M.M. and Music Mistress and crossing her arms, "But that doesn't mean I have to trust either of you." M.M. was about to speak when Music Mistress suddenly stepped forward.

"Good." She snapped, "Same here."

"Elizabeth…" M.M. said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Music Mistress glanced at M.M. before Music Meister stepped between her and Sorceress.

"Sorceress, Miss Music Mistress, please." He interjected, "The important thing is that we find a way to escape. Sorceress, what do you know about Bat-Mite's play land?" Sorceress frowned with concentration, uncrossing her arms and turning away from the rest of them.

"Bat-Mite has it completely under his control. Every wind, creature and hill is created by him." Sorceress explained, beginning to pace, "But maybe if we…wait, Bat-Mite isn't known for being, well, mature. He _should_ get bored eventually."

"Really?" Bat-Mite's voice echoed, causing them all to jump, "Then I'll just find a way to _make_ you entertaining!" With a loud bang and a flash of light, a giant creature that looked like one of Poison Ivy's plant monsters appeared, giving a savage roar.

"Uh-oh." Music Meister and M.M. said in unison.

"Oh come on." Music Mistress groaned, raising her staff but before any of the three maestros could do anything a large blast of fire hit the plant monster, causing it to shriek as it was slowly burned to a crisp. Music Meister smiled as M.M. and Music Mistress looked up to see Sorceress floating in the air, arms still raised.

"I am not…in the mood…for this bullshit." Sorceress growled before she turned and started in a random direction, "Let's just find a way out of here." Music Meister grinned but it faded as he looked at M.M. and Music Mistress, and he shrugged before following Sorceress. M.M. and Music Mistress didn't follow, staying back.

"I don't like this Alex." Music Mistress remarked quietly.

"Neither do I." M.M. agreed, "But this 'Sorceress' is obviously dangerous, as shown by the fact that she just charred a giant plant monster with her bare hands."

"I don't understand why she's being so negative towards me." Music Mistress remarked, confused.

"Maybe we should find out." M.M. replied, and they glanced at each other before hurrying after Music Meister and Sorceress.


	4. Earthquakes & Discovering Limits

Sorceress was pissed. Like, set fire to a building pissed. Yet another supervillain with hypnotising singing, and she was a girl that was dating Music Meister! Dear _lord_ Meister better hope they were from a different world, because if they were from the future, he would be a lump of charcoal. And not to mention she was stuck in a nutzo world where they were all being watched like an episode of Total Drama, and Sorceress had no idea when (if ever) they were going to be let out.

 _And I have to get out._ Sorceress thought, reaching into her pocket.

"Miss Sorceress?"

Sorceress quickly stuffed the photograph back into her pocket and turned her head to see M.M. walking beside her.

"Yes?" Sorceress asked, trying not to snap.

"I just have a few questions." M.M. replied, "Firstly, what are we looking for?"

"Anything, really. Something helpful that might be able to help us get out of here."

"Okay." M.M. nodded, "Then, second, what exactly are your powers and your, ahem, mental status?"

"I can make and control fire, telekinesis, flight and a power I ain't tellin' you about." Sorceress replied flatly, "And until a shrink at Arkham says otherwise, I'm sane."

 _Well that's…relieving._ M.M. thought with a frown.

"Any other questions?"

"Just one." M.M. replied, "Are you always as, how do I say this, _irritable_ as you are now?" Sorceress chuckled under her breath.

"Yes and no." She replied after a moment before looking upwards, "Isn't it funny that just when you have plans, some little midget decides to fuck them up?" M.M. didn't know what to say, and Sorceress flew upwards before he could reply anyway.

~O~

Bat-Mite watched all of the drama (with wicked glee) on his television.

"Hmmm…" He said before turning to the audience, "Should I cut them a break?" The whole thing zoomed out to show Bat-Mite and his apartment on a large projector screen with a large audience watching. The audience all gave mixed shouted responses, some even getting to their feet and throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Maybe just a little slack." Bat-Mite smiled as it zoomed back in again before snapping his fingers.

~O~

Music Mistress stopped walking and looked up at where Sorceress was flying in the air.

"Does she always do that?" She asked, and Music Meister stopped walking and looked up.

"Actually, no." He replied with a frown before turning to Music Mistress, "May I ask you a question?" Music Mistress raised an eyebrow before glancing at M.M. as if to ask if it was safe. M.M. wasn't dangerous, so why should this Music Meister be?

"Okay."

"Could you tell me a little about yourself?" Music Meister asked, "I'm confused about, well, everything." Music Mistress considered her answer before M.M. walked over to the two of them.

"I'm afraid Music Mistress and I wouldn't want to disclose any information that might endanger us." M.M. explained, putting a protective arm around Music Mistress's waist before gesturing to Music Meister, "I do apologise, my unbelievably talented and handsome friend." Music Meister smirked and was about to reply when the ground began to rumble and shake like an earthquake. Even Sorceress's felt it, wobbling like the sky was shaking.

"What the hell is going on?" Sorceress exclaimed. Music Meister, M.M. and Music Mistress all stumbled and tried not to fall before cracks appeared in the ground. The cracks glowed red as they split, red light spilling through and Music Meister let out a shout as he slipped off the edge.

"MEISTER!" Sorceress exclaimed, swooping down and grabbing Music Meister, bringing him back away from the edge. They landed on the ground, Music Meister first with Sorceress on top of him protectively, looking at Music Meister with worry.

"Thank you." Music Meister managed to get out and Sorceress gave a sigh of relief before they both heard shouting. Sorceress got off of Music Meister, allowing him to sit up and see Music Mistress clutching at the edge of the now very large and jagged hole in the ground, very close to falling to her doom. M.M. had a hold of her arm and was trying desperately to pull her up.

"ELIZABETH! HOLD ON!" M.M.'s voice was close to a scream, teeth gritted from the effort. Music Meister's eyes grew wide before he turned to Sorceress, who was watching nonchalantly but with a hint of something sinister.

"We have to help them."

"No we don't." Sorceress replied simply, stifling a smile as she now sat cross-legged casually. Music Meister's jaw almost dropped with shock and horror at Sorceress's heartless attitude.

"Sorceress…" He said with a warning tone before he heard another shout and turned to see the ground crumble beneath M.M.'s feet, both he and Music Mistress starting to fall.

"SORCERESS!"

"Fine."

Sorceress flew like an arrow up into the sky before heading down into the hole, both arms snapping out in front of her. M.M. and Music Mistress stopped falling sharply and Sorceress grunted from the weight.

 _Why the hell do they weigh anything?_ Sorceress thought, gritting her teeth. _Usually nothing I move with my powers has any sort of weight._ Sorceress flew upwards slowly like she was almost literally dragging M.M. and Music Mistress up with her arms, continuing to grunt and mutter swears under her breath. Music Meister helped M.M. and Music Mistress over the edge, the two landing heavily on the ground.

"Never…fall…again." Sorceress panted, collapsing in a heap.

"I thought objects were weightless when you used telekinesis?" Music Meister remarked, raising an eyebrow, and Sorceress lifted her head off the ground to look at him.

"So did I!" She exclaimed before lowering her head again, "There's two of them!"


	5. Very Villain For Themself

M.M. tried to get over the shock of almost _dying_ before noticing Elizabeth beside him with the same shock on her face.

"Are you alright?" M.M. asked, and Elizabeth lifted her head before nodding. M.M. gave a sigh of relief before the ground started rumbling and shaking again. Fearing his and Elizabeth's safety, M.M. pulled her close protectively before noticing his other self, trying to get Sorceress up. From the gaping hole in the ground a large mountain rose up, towering over the four's heads. M.M. pulled Elizabeth back with him as fast as he could, but Music Meister still couldn't get Sorceress to move.

"Sorceress!"

The rumbling suddenly stopped as quickly as it began, and the mountain hadn't even come close to Sorceress.

"Are you alright?" M.M. asked Elizabeth again, this time quieter, and Elizabeth nodded again. She was mostly speechless, partly from the fact that she had almost fallen in a chasm and partly from the fact that _Sorceress_ had been the one to save her.

~O~

"Ha ha! See, I told you I was giving them some slack!" Bat-Mite giggled before gesturing to himself, "And in my defence, I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

~O~

Sorceress wasn't used to physical exertion when she used her powers. Move something across a room, fine. Move a _person_ across a room, still fine. Freeze a person in place, yep, still fine. But freeze two people in mid-air and pull them back from the jaws of death? Nope.

 _I have to remember that._ Sorceress thought.

"Sorceress?" Music Meister snapped Sorceress from her thoughts and she looked up at him to see he had a grin on his face.

"What?"

"I knew you cared."

"About you? Yes." Sorceress replied before lazily pointing a finger, "About them? Well…you're a very convincing bastard." Music Meister's grin grew wider before he held out a hand. Sorceress took it and rose to her feet, but as soon as she put weight on her left leg, something felt wrong. There was an almost unnoticeable stab of pain in her knee before a numbness spread throughout her entire leg. Sorceress let out a shout as she fell back onto the ground, and M.M. and Music Mistress turned quickly, anticipating another danger.

"What happened?" M.M. asked, hurrying over. Sorceress didn't reply, but M.M. and Music Mistress could see a worried and knowing look on Music Meister's face.

"Is she alright?" Music Mistress asked, trying to see what was wrong. Sorceress swatted her away sharply before glancing at Music Meister.

"Leg."

Music Meister nodded grimly before handing his staff over to Sorceress, who used it like a walking stick to help get to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Music Mistress repeated, "What's going on?"

"Sorceress had an injury when she was in high school. Bullies- OW!" Music Meister started to explain before Sorceress jabbed the end of the staff into his foot, cutting him off. M.M. raised an eyebrow before Sorceress took a deep breath to calm herself.

"The less you know…the less chance I'll let you fall down the hole next time." She said slowly, and M.M. glanced at Music Mistress, who looked slightly irritated.

"She saved your life." M.M. reminded her, and Music Mistress's irritation faded slightly.

"Okay…" Sorceress said, taking another deep breath before looking upwards, "Wait a minute." Sorceress flew upwards to about a quarter-way up the mountain, staring at a part of it before smiling and laughing.

"Yes!" Sorceress cheered, twirling in the air, "Oh, thank you!"

"What is it?" Music Meister called up, and Sorceress flew down and tugged at his arm.

"I know I'm too excited about this but there's a cave up there!" Sorceress smiled, "We can set up camp there until we figure out how to get out of here!" Music Meister, M.M. and Music Mistress all brightened before realising the problem of trying to climb up the extremely steep mountain.

"I don't suppose you could help us up?" M.M. asked Sorceress, and Sorceress frowned as she wrapped her arms around Music Meister.

"Nope." She replied simply before flying up towards the cave with Music Meister.

"I think she's warming up to you." M.M. joked and Music Mistress shrugged.

"I still don't understand why she doesn't like me." She replied before thinking of something, "But…why did she save us?"

"I don't know." M.M. replied, turning to Music Mistress, "But I think I have an idea." Music Mistress looked up and saw Sorceress peering over a cliff edge, smiling and waving mockingly.

"What's the idea?" Music Mistress asked with a hint of irritation, and M.M. chuckled.

"Her attachment to the other me." M.M. replied before smirking, "If we can figure out how to use that to our advantage…" Music Mistress caught his drift and gave a tiny smile.


	6. Jealousy & Self-Doubt Part 1

Sorceress grinned as she watched M.M. and Music Mistress back on the ground, trying to figure out a way up the steep mountain.

 _Aw, the poor little babies need help._ Sorceress thought wickedly before laughing again.

"Why are you being so mean to them?" Music Meister asked, examining the cave. Sorceress sighed before looking at him over her shoulder. She was lying on her stomach, right leg up in the air and the left lying lifelessly on the floor.

"I'm mean to everyone, alright?" Sorceress replied, "The first time I met Plastic Man, I threatened to castrate him." Music Meister gave an exasperated sigh before walking over towards Sorceress.

"Can you please be serious?"

Sorceress glanced at him before floating up to her feet, once again using Music Meister's staff as a walking stick. Music Meister waited for an answer, but all Sorceress did was glance between him and the two down on the ground before hobbling further inside the cave.

"I'm just a bit stressed out right now, okay?" Sorceress explained quietly, "Scooby's all by himself and I have no idea how to get out of here." Music Meister frowned and crossed his arms, unconvinced.

"Nope, that's not it." He declared, walking over to join Sorceress, "Something else is bugging you."

"There's nothing else." Sorceress shrugged, and Music Meister looked her right in the eye.

"Come on, I know you." He said gently before taking one of Sorceress's hands, "What's wrong?" Sorceress looked at Music Meister before her expression changed to a look of sadness and her shoulder's sagged.

"It's doesn't matter." Sorceress mumbled, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. Music Meister frowned before stepping into Sorceress's vision, hand brushing her cheek.

"Sorceress…" Music Meister looked her in the eye again, "You know I hate seeing you upset." Sorceress grimaced before holding her hands over her face, stepping away.

"It's bloody Music Mistress!" Sorceress exclaimed, waving an arm to the entrance of the cave, "She dresses like you and she probably has the same powers as you too!" Music Meister raised an eyebrow, close to smiling had Sorceress not looked so upset.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes Music Meister! I'm jealous!" Sorceress exclaimed with a hint of hysterics before holding a hand to her forehead, "I'm…jealous." Music Meister took a step towards Sorceress, but she stepped away from him.

"That other you just seemed so happy, like he _wasn't_ worried about Music Mistress hurting him. Music Mistress is calm and reasonable and I'll even admit she's pretty…" Sorceress continued before turning away and almost whispering sadly, "While I'm just a dangerous monster, the fiery force of destruction." Music Meister looked at Sorceress curiously, never seeing her like this before.

"No Sorceress." Music Meister said, shaking his head with a smile before turning Sorceress around, "You're my songbird." With that, Music Meister pulled Sorceress into a hug and this time she didn't try to step away, but her sad expression didn't waver.

"But what if Music Mistress is better for you, what if there's someone else out there-" Sorceress continued quietly, but Music Meister shushed her gently.

~O~

Music Mistress gave an exasperated noise before kicking a rock.

"This is hopeless!" She exclaimed, but M.M. wasn't listening. Music Mistress followed his gaze and saw Sorceress slowly float down and land in front of them. She looked like she had been crying recently, or was close to it anyway.

"I can only take one of you up at a time." Sorceress explained, giving a small, friendly smile, "And don't squirm."

 **A/N: Okay, I know this is rambling on a bit but right now I'm just trying to figure how to a. continue this story and b. slowly work towards a conclusion. I'm trying!**


	7. Jealousy & Self-Doubt Part 2

**A/N: Okay, this chapter with essentially be just Sorceress and Elizabeth. Honestly, I'm scared that I might've made Elizabeth out of character. *Crosses fingers* Here goes nothing...**

Surprisingly, Bat-Mite's play land had a day and night cycle. It must have been ten or eleven o' clock in the real world when Elizabeth stirred, hearing a noise. M.M. was lying asleep on the cave floor next to her, and on the other side of the cave Music Meister was asleep as well. Elizabeth sat up and worked the crick out of her neck before noticing that one of their group was missing.

 _Where's Sorceress?_ She wondered before hearing a quiet sniffle, and Elizabeth turned her head towards the cave entrance. Getting to her feet, Elizabeth groggily walked outside the cave to the cliff edge. Sorceress turned her head before hiding something and wiping her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sorceress asked quietly, and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied as she sat down beside her before looking at Sorceress curiously, "Have you been crying?"

"No." Sorceress said defensively, but the weakness in her voice said otherwise. Elizabeth gave a tiny smile before noticing that the thing Sorceress had hidden was scrunched up in her hand, but as soon as she noticed it Sorceress moved further away.

"Sorceress, what is your problem with me?" Elizabeth asked boldly, a little annoyed but mostly just tired and losing patience. Sorceress didn't reply for what seemed like hours before finally sighing.

"I guess the fact that you're a lot like Meister bothers me." Sorceress explained, glancing at Elizabeth awkwardly, "I'm kinda jealous of you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just…" Sorceress shrugged before gesturing between them, "Meeting you makes me realise just how dangerous I really am, and that Meister could get hurt by being around me." Elizabeth's eyes widened for a moment before she glanced back inside the cave where the Music Meisters were sleeping.

"I never meant to-" Elizabeth started, but Sorceress held up a hand to silence her.

"I had it coming, okay. I just get really bitchy when I'm nervous." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Sorceress sighed again before opening her other hand. In it was a photograph of an adult man with a dog by his side and a six-year-old brown-haired girl sitting on his shoulders with a playful grin on her face.

"That's my dad." Sorceress explained, holding out the photograph so Elizabeth could see it and pointing to the man, "And I'm the little kid on his shoulders, you know, back when the world was perfect." Elizabeth saddened as she looked at Sorceress's father, reminded of her late parents. They'd been killed in a robbery gone wrong, the exact time and reason Elizabeth discovered her own powers.

"Anyways," Sorceress continued, putting the photograph in her pocket, "I'm from Australia, and I moved to Gotham when I was like, twelve. I barely ever get to see my family _but_ I have a flight on Saturday."

"Four days from now?" Elizabeth asked, realisation dawning on her and Sorceress nodded sadly.

"And if we can't find a way out of here, I may never see them again." Sorceress concluded before looking like she was about to cry again. Elizabeth looked at Sorceress sympathetically before clearing her throat.

"You know, I saw you save Music Meister. Your one, I mean." Elizabeth remarked, "Personally, I don't think you'd ever hurt him. Us maybe, but not him." Sorceress chuckled as she wiped her eyes again before getting to her feet (feeling had returned to her leg about an hour ago). Elizabeth watched Sorceress walk back towards the cave before remembering something.

"Thanks for saving Music Meister and I."

Sorceress stopped and the entrance before smiling over her shoulder.

"No problem." She replied simply before going back inside.

 **A/N: And...scene! Tell me what you thought, 'cause if you liked it it means I'll be able to put more of Elizabeth in.  
Sorceress: And just to be clear, me and Music Mistress aren't like, 'best friends' now, alright?  
Me: Dude, you told her about your family.  
Sorceress: I was in a moment of weakness! Besides, I would tolerate ****_Green Arrow_** **if it meant I could get to my family.  
Me: No you wouldn't.  
Sorceress: Well...yeah, I'd probably kill him.**


	8. A Stupidly Brilliant Plan

**A/N: SURPRISE! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T DEAD!**

The idea came like a bright flash of light, and it was such an obvious idea that it should have occurred to her when Bat-mite had first abducted them. Sorceress sat bolt upright and quickly turned to the still-sleeping Music Meister beside her.

"M, wake up." Sorceress whispered, not wanting to wake M.M. or Music Mistress, "Wake up!"

"What? What's going on?" Music Meister mumbled as he sat up, but Sorceress quickly shushed him, glancing at Music Mistress and M.M. to make sure they were still asleep.

"I have an idea on how to get out of here." Sorceress whispered, and Music Meister's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Shush!" Sorceress hissed, "Yes, and it's stupidly brilliant."

"How come you waited until now to tell me?" Music Meister asked groggily, and Sorceress shrugged.

"I only thought of it just now." Sorceress replied, "I must have had…writer's block or…thinker's block or…something!" Sorceress explained her plan carefully, making sure that even just-woken-up Music Meister wouldn't forget anything.

"The only problem is…" Sorceress finished sheepishly, "It's…kind of dangerous. If something goes wrong."

"Wait, what do you mean 'dangerous'?" Music Meister asked, quickly rising to his feet.

"Only if something goes wrong." Sorceress whispered as she jumped to her feet, "But-"

"No." Music Meister said sharply, voice volume rising, "Sorceress, I won't let you put yourself in danger." Sorceress tried to shush him, but a groan behind her told her it was too late.

"What's going on?" M.M. asked as he sat up, Music Mistress stirring beside him. Sorceress gave Music Meister a look that said 'nice going' before turning to M.M. and Music Mistress.

"I was just saying that I might have an idea on how to get out of here." Sorceress explained, adjusting her cloak.

"Really?" Music Mistress asked, and Sorceress glanced at her. She was still a little regretful about telling Music Mistress about her family and plane trip on Saturday.

 _Speaking of which…_ Sorceress thought. _We're running out of time._ Sorceress turned and started towards the exit of the cave, the other three following after her.

"I can't really explain it right now because we're losing time and it would make your heads explode." Sorceress said in a blur before spinning around to face M.M. and Music Mistress, "All you have to do is trust me." M.M. narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but to his surprise Music Mistress stepped forward.

"What do you need us to do?" She asked, ignoring the look M.M. gave her.

"All you three have to do is do absolutely nothing." Sorceress said before a wicked grin spread over her face, "While _I_ get Bat-mite's attention."


	9. Power

Music Meister looked around for the fifth time, still worried about Sorceress. The plan did indeed seem fool-proof, but the fact that Sorceress could be hurt or (dare he say it?) _killed_ made his concern extremely appropriate.

"I'm bored." Music Mistress remarked, breaking Music Meister from his thoughts. All three were sitting at the base of the mountain, doing exactly what Sorceress had instructed them to do…absolutely nothing.

"I have to agree with you there." Music Meister agreed before his smile faded and he looked around for Sorceress again.

"But you're worried about Sorceress." M.M. remarked, and Music Meister looked at his other self.

"Yes."

"I understand." M.M. continued, moving closer to Music Mistress and putting an arm around her, "I know I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my nightingale." Music Meister gave a tiny smile, but he didn't really feel better. There was a period of silence, before M.M. spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something?" M.M. asked, "Could you tell me, and Elizabeth of course, how you and Sorceress became…"

"Partners?" Music Meister finished, then sighed as M.M. nodded, "It was almost a year ago now. Sorceress used to be a crime fighter, but was very unhappy and mistreated. But when we met each other, neither of us could get the other out of our minds. Six months after our first encounter, Sorceress came to the theatre I call home. I convinced her to join me, and we've been together ever since."

"I knew we would be…" Music Meister finished, "Ever since-"

"You heard her voice." M.M. realised, eyes growing wide.

~O~

Sorceress stood at the very peak of the mountain, staring at the sky with a determined expression.

 _This plan_ will _work._ Sorceress assured herself. She raised both hands to her mouth, cupping them like a megaphone, and yelled out to the sky.

"BAT-MITE!" Sorceress shouted at the top of her lungs, "I WANNA TALK TO YOU, YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE MIDGET!" Sorceress waited, but nothing happened, and she frowned.

"WHAT? TOO LAZY TO GET YOUR ASS OFF YOUR COUCH!?" Sorceress taunted with a smirk. Previously having access to the batcomputer's files paid off once again. Sorceress's smirk widened as she saw dark clouds rumbling in the sky, showing that she was managing to piss off the little reality-warper.

"I GUESS SINCE BATMAN WOULD NEVER ACCEPT YOU, YOU HAVE TO PICK ON fairly INNOCENT PEOPLE!'

That did it. The dark clouds gave off a single flash of lightning, the brightness forcing Sorceress to close her eyes, and when she opened them again Bat-Mite was floating in front of her with the angriest expression Sorceress had ever seen him give.

"Hi." Sorceress greeted with a smile, but Bat-Mite only continued to glare.

"Horrible little midget, am I?" Bat-Mite asked, clenching his fists.  
"Well yeah." Sorceress shrugged before her arm snapped out, freezing Bat-Mite where he was.

"What?" Bat-Mite exclaimed, looking down at himself with confusion, and Sorceress smirked again.

~O~

Music Meister heard a soft whoosh and practically jumped to his feet as Sorceress floated down from the sky, landing in front of Music Meister, M.M. and Music Mistress.

"Well?" Music Meister asked, and Sorceress grinned as she raised her arm, a frozen Bat-Mite floating in the air with a scowl.

"So that was your plan." Music Mistress said with a smile, "Force Bat-Mite to set us free." Sorceress's grin only widened, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Not exactly." She replied before gesturing with her free hand, "Gimme some room." Without needing any further instruction Music Meister stepped back, signalling for M.M. and Music Mistress to do the same. Sorceress turned to Bat-Mite and raised her free hand in front of his face. Her eyes glowed the colour of fire as her hand glowed as well, before the glow of Sorceress's hand faded and she shivered.

"Are you alright?" Music Meister asked, taking a step towards her just in case.

"I'm fine." Sorceress replied quietly, looking at her hand, "I've just…never felt this much _power_ before…" Sorceress lowered her other arm, Bat-Mite dropping to the ground with a thud, before Sorceress clicked her fingers. Lightning flashed in the sky from dark clouds, and Sorceress looked at her hands again, like she had when she first discovered her powers. She clicked her fingers, lightning flashed again, and Sorceress's eyes widened with amazement before she turned away sharply from the other three.

"Sorceress…?" Music Meister said with concern after a moment, and to his shock and surprise, Sorceress started laughing manically.


	10. Corruption

"Sorceress." Music Meister repeated, and Sorceress turned to him sharply, grinning like The Joker.

"Sorceress, wasn't this your plan?" Music Mistress asked, "Now you can send us all home." Sorceress glanced at her hands for a moment before turning back to the other three, rising to her full height.

"Are you insane?" Sorceress asked, eyes narrowed with a smirk, "Why would I want to leave? Now that I _own_ Bat-Mite's little play land." Everyone's expressions twisted with shock, including Bat-Mite's.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed, about to snap his fingers.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sorceress whipped around and her arm snapped out, and Bat-Mite was suddenly trapped in a giant, faintly glowing birdcage. Bat-Mite looked around, panicked, and when he tried to snap his fingers, nothing happened.

"Now you're stuck in there until _I_ decide to let you out." Sorceress said through clenched teeth before flying up into the air, the birdcage following.

"But Sorceress…" Music Meister started, but Sorceress cut him off.

"Don't 'but Sorceress' me!" Sorceress snapped, "I can have anything I want here, _including_ the opportunity to get rid of my jealousy once and for all!" She turned to Music Mistress, Music Mistress's jaw dropping slightly as she took a step back.

"B-but I thought you were okay with me now!" She exclaimed, "You told me about your parents and everything!"

"Yeah well I'm really _not_ fine." Sorceress replied nonchalantly, looking at her fingernails.

"I knew she was unstable." M.M. muttered under his breath, and Sorceress's gaze snapped to him.

"I guess you _were_ right." Sorceress growled mockingly before raising both arms, "I GUESS I _AM_ UNSTABLE!" The ground shook and cracks appeared in the ground like when Bat-Mite had created the mountain, but this time no mountains came through, only numerous cracks growing bigger and bigger.

"AND IF I CAN'T BE ACCEPTED FOR WHAT I AM…" Sorceress shouted over the deafening rumbling, "THEN I'LL JUST BE THE HEARTLESS MONSTER EVERYONE THINKS I AM!" Music Meister's face fell as he realised what was really happening. Sorceress wasn't angry, she was upset. The reality-warping power was too overwhelming, and it was starting to corrupt her.

 _I have to save her before I lose her forever._ Music Meister thought before turning Bat-Mite, stomping over and grabbing the birdcage out of the air.

"Do something!" Music Meister hissed, but Bat-Mite just frowned sadly.

"I already tried." He replied, close to a whine, "This cage stops my powers. I can't even fly now." Music Meister's eyes narrowed and was close to a sneer as he put his face closer to the cage.

"We were perfectly happy where we were, until you had to bring us to this messed-up world!" Music Meister exclaimed, shaking the cage, before the birdcage was suddenly wrenched through the air to Sorceress's hand. She didn't say a word, only waved her hand and Music Meister was sent flying back over to M.M. and Music Mistress.

"We have to stop her!" He exclaimed as he got to his feet, and M.M. frowned before nodding. Music Mistress, however, looked as annoyed as when she had first met Sorceress. Promising them all freedom, then stabbing them in the back? No way was she going to let this stand.

"I thought we could trust you!" Music Mistress called to Sorceress, "How can you call yourself 'Mighty'?!" Sorceress lowered her arms, the tremors stopping, and thought it over.

"You know, I think you're right." Sorceress remarked, smirking again, "With these powers, 'Mighty' just isn't right anymore…" Sorceress's fists clenched, eyes closing, and her costume started to change. Her black cloak grew longer and became an almost metallic dark blood red, her shirt and pants became blood red with a black fire pattern coming up from the end of each pant leg. Her boots became the same colour as her cloak, with gloves reaching her elbows appearing with the same colour. Last of all, Sorceress's domino mask changed from black with silver rhinestones to dark blood red with black rhinestones.

"CALL ME THE _SUPREME_ SORCERESS!" Sorceress roared.


	11. Hatred

"Well I think it's safe to say that we're well and truly-" M.M. remarked, but Music Meister cut him off.

"No." He said decisively, "My songbird is still in there, we just have to get her out." He turned back to Supreme Sorceress, who laughed mockingly at the three of them.

"You think you can stop me?" Supreme Sorceress laughed before floating closer to Music Meister, "That's cute. Stupid, but cute." Supreme Sorceress turned away from Music Meister, but he grabbed her hand.

"Sorceress, please." Music Meister pleaded, "This power is corrupting you like a poison." Supreme Sorceress raised an eyebrow before waving a hand, and Music Meister was suddenly trapped in what looked like a cage made out of music notes. Supreme Sorceress flew back towards where she had just been before she heard two voices singing in unison.

" _No matter how loud your temper may ring,_ " M.M. and Music Mistress sang together, " _You'll never win as long as our two voices sing!_ "

"Earplugs." Supreme Sorceress didn't even bother to look at them before an idea came to her. She turned towards M.M. and Music Mistress, an evil smile on her face.

"How about we make this interesting?" She purred before snapping her fingers. In a puff of smoke a raptor appeared, then another, then another, until M.M. and Music Mistress were completely surrounded by ferocious dinosaurs. M.M. and Music Mistress backed up until their backs were pressed together.

"Nightingale?" M.M. looked at Music Mistress over her shoulder, then the two smirked before turning back to the raptors.

"Attack!" Supreme Sorceress ordered. The raptors sprang forward, and the battle that ensued made blasts of sheet-music electricity light up the world around the two fighting for not only their lives, but also the lives of Music Meister and even The Mighty Sorceress. Supreme Sorceress left her raptors to fight and flew closer to the music note cage.

"How could you?" Music Meister asked sadly, "How could you _do this_ Sorceress?"

"Aw." Supreme Sorceress said with a pout before grinning, "Listen Meister, you're great and all, but the Sorceress you knew is gone, okay?"

"I don't believe that for a second." Music Meister said through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to break down and possibly even cry.

"Well you should." Supreme Sorceress shrugged before looking back at the battle, "Shit, they've almost beaten all of them." Supreme Sorceress hurried away from the music note cage. She stood a fair distance away from M.M. and Music Mistress, and all of the raptors backed up and cleared a path. Supreme Sorceress spread both arms wide, and flames started to flicker across her body. Supreme Sorceress closed her eyes before she transformed into a phoenix, and she gave a screech before flying towards M.M. and Music Mistress. She remained the size of a human, and she immediately went for the attack. M.M. barely managed to avoid the phoenix's talons, before the phoenix's attention turned to Music Mistress.

"Elizabeth!" M.M. warned, but Music Mistress was already running. The phoenix gave another screech before spreading her fiery wings and flying after Music Mistress, snapping at her with her beak. Music Mistress glanced over her shoulder and ran even faster as she saw that the phoenix was gaining. Getting an idea, Music Mistress changed course and headed towards the mountain. She slid to a stop just in front of it, turning to face the phoenix dead-on.

"Elizabeth, get out of there!" M.M. yelled to her, but Music Mistress kept her eyes on the phoenix. It headed straight for Music Mistress like an arrow, eyes narrowed as it went for the kill.

"ELIZABETH!" M.M. shouted frantically. Music Mistress dropped to the ground at the last millisecond, and the phoenix crashed right into the mountain.

"Sorceress!" Music Meister exclaimed as he forced an arm through the bars, worried for his songbird despite what she had said earlier. The phoenix, eyes closed, gave a squawk of pain as it lay crumpled on the ground, and Music Mistress looked at it sympathetically.

"Sorry." She apologised quietly. The phoenix slowly turned back into Supreme Sorceress, who groaned with pain as she held a hand to her head. She sat up and looked around, before her eyes fell on Music Mistress, and she sneered.

"You little _bitch_!" Supreme Sorceress exclaimed as she rose shakily to her feet before lunging for Music Mistress. Music Mistress easily dodged the attack though, resulting in Supreme Sorceress stumbling to a stop.

"You are _really_ starting to piss me off." Supreme Sorceress remarked, a dagger appearing in her hand as she stomped towards Music Mistress. Music Mistress glanced around before raising her staff, and Supreme Sorceress laughed grimly.

"Oh please." She said flatly before lazily waving her hand, and the staff turned into a silver snake that hissed before slithering away.

"Crud." Music Mistress cursed flatly.


	12. Death

**A/N: The chapter name speaks for itself. Credit goes to _Lay Me Down_ by Sam Smith.**

Supreme Sorceress raised the dagger, but Music Mistress rolled and once again sprinted, causing Supreme Sorceress to miss and sneer.

"Oh I ain't falling for that again." She said before jabbing a finger at Music Mistress. She flew through the air and collided with Music Meister's music note cage, collapsing to the ground and not getting up.

"Elizabeth!" M.M. exclaimed before turning angrily to Supreme Sorceress.

"Oh shut up." Supreme Sorceress replied without even looking at him before she clicked her fingers and M.M. was trapped in a giant birdcage like Bat-Mite.

"Maaaaayyybeee this was a mistake." Bat-Mite remarked sheepishly.

"Gee you think?" M.M. snapped before watching with worry as Supreme Sorceress neared Music Mistress.

"You're insane." Music Mistress said weakly as she got to her feet, using the music note cage for support. Supreme Sorceress looked at her coldly, the dagger in her hand growing to a katana.

"Gotham'll do that to you." Supreme Sorceress replied through gritted teeth as she jabbed the sword forward, but Music Mistress jumped out of the way and the blade went through Music Meister's torso instead. He let out a scream of agony as he fell to his knees, and Supreme Sorceress dropped the sword like it was red-hot.

"MUSIC MEISTER!" Supreme Sorceress screamed. Everything Supreme Sorceress had created, the birdcages and the music note cage, shattered like glass and Supreme Sorceress fell to her knees at Music Meister's side.

"Oh no oh no oh no what have I done what have I done?" Tears welled in Supreme Sorceress's eyes as she looked at the damage she had caused.

"Sorceress…" Music Meister said weakly before collapsing, and Supreme Sorceress screamed again. M.M. and Music Mistress watched solemnly, neither saying a word as Supreme Sorceress broke down and started to sob.

"Sorceress…" Music Mistress started as she took a step towards her, but Supreme Sorceress whipped around and sent her flying back.

"SHUT UP!" Supreme Sorceress roared before turning back to Music Meister, and her voice lowered to a whisper, "I can't let him die…" Supreme Sorceress grabbed the sword and pulled it out, causing Music Meister to scream again. Supreme Sorceress threw away the sword covered in blood before raising her hands and putting them gently over Music Meister's wound.

"I can save him…" Supreme Sorceress whispered, eyes closing, "I can save him." Supreme Sorceress's hands glowed softly, and Music Meister's expression twisted to a grimace. Nothing happened for what seemed like hours, and Supreme Sorceress gave another sob. Music Mistress glanced at M.M. before stepping forward, standing beside Supreme Sorceress but just behind.

" _Yes, I do. I believe that one day I will be where I was, right there, right next to you._ " Music Mistress sang softly, " _And it's hard, the day just seems so dark. The moon, and the stars, I'm nothing without you…_ "

" _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_ " M.M. sang softly, joining Music Mistress, " _No words can explain the way, I'm missing you._ " Supreme Sorceress glanced between Music Mistress and M.M. before turning back to Music Meister, her eyes closing again.

" _Tonight, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside. These tears, they tell their own story._ " Supreme Sorceress sang, still with her hands over Music Meister's wound. She couldn't see it with her eyes closed, but the glow of her hands brightened as the three voices sang.

" _Told me not to cry, when you were gone._ " Supreme Sorceress sang, before Music Mistress and M.M. joined in, " _But the feelings overwhelm me, it's much too…strong._ " Music Mistress saw Supreme Sorceress's hands glowed even brighter and Music Meister's wound started to heal, and she smiled as she continued singing.

" _Can I lay by your side?_ " All three voices sang in unison, " _Next to you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou…you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou. And make sure you're alright…_ "

" _I'll take care of you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou._ " Supreme Sorceress sang solo before opening her eyes slightly to look at Music Meister's barely breathing face, " _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you…tonight…_ "

"Music Meister, look." Music Mistress whispered, and M.M. looked where she was pointing to see Supreme Sorceress's hands glowing so bright it was almost blinding.

" _I'm reaching out to you._ " M.M. sang, a smile growing on his face, " _Can you hear my call?_ "

" _This hurt that I've been through…_ " Music Mistress sang, watching as the wound ever so slowly healed itself.

" _I'm missing you, I'm missing you like crazy!_ " Supreme Sorceress sang, putting as much as she could into her singing. Music Mistress and M.M. almost couldn't believe that Supreme Sorceress still had her eyes closed, and was missing out on how much progress she was actually making.

" _Can I lay by your side?_ " The three voices, two now happier, sang in unison, " _Next to you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou…you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou._ " Music Mistress glanced at M.M. before taking another step forward.

" _And make sure you're all right…_ " Music Mistress sang before lowering to her knees beside Supreme Sorceress, putting a hand on her shoulder, " _I'll take care of you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou._ " Supreme Sorceress glanced at Music Mistress before giving the tiniest of smiles.

" _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you…tonight…_ " Supreme Sorceress and Music Mistress sang together, and M.M. smiled before tapping Supreme Sorceress on the shoulder. She looked at him and he pointed to Music Meister, and Supreme Sorceress's expression overflowed with joy as she saw that Music Meister was almost completely healed.

" _Lay…me…down…tonight…_ " Supreme Sorceress sang, pouring new energy and power both into her hands and her voice.

" _Lay…me…by your side…_ " Music Mistress sang, smile spreading to a grin.

" _Lay…me…dow-ow-ow-ow-own…tonight…_ " M.M. sang, his own grin showing the gap between his teeth as he practically outdid them both. Supreme Sorceress, Music Mistress and M.M. all looked at each other before looking at Music Meister and almost shouting the next line together.

" _Lay me by your side!_ "

Supreme Sorceress closed her eyes for a moment, tears brimming, and Music Mistress and M.M. stepped back, both knowing that the next part was her's alone.

" _Can I lay by your side?_ " Supreme Sorceress's voice dropped back to almost a whisper as tears slowly trickled down her face, concentrating hard, " _Next to you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou… you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ouuuuuu…_ " The glow of Supreme Sorceress's hands slowly faded and all three looked at Music Meister, waiting to see if it had worked. After a few moments Supreme Sorceress's face fell and she hid her head in her hands, bursting into tears again. She heard Music Mistress and M.M. both gasp behind her, but she didn't care, not until a gentle hand brushed the hair out of her face.

"Shhhh, it's alright songbird."

Supreme Sorceress took her hands away from her face to see Music Meister sitting up and looking at her with a sweet but gentle expression, and she almost burst into tears again.

"Oh my god." Supreme Sorceress whispered as she hugged Music Meister, "I thought you were gone…"

"I would never leave you Sorceress." Music Meister whispered back, holding Supreme Sorceress tight.


	13. An Unended Ending

**A/N: Okay, final chapter. My apologies to the impromptu ending of the last chapter, but so much tear-jerking emotion doesn't deserve to be ruined by the content of this next chapter. Not saying that this chapter is bad or anything, it just doesn't have that emotion.**

Supreme Sorceress rose to her feet, helping Music Meister as he shakily got to his feet as well.

"I am so sorry." Supreme Sorceress apologised quietly, looking at Music Meister.

"It's okay." Music Meister replied before pressing a gentle kiss to Supreme Sorceress's forehead.

"No it's not." Supreme Sorceress replied decisively before turning to M.M. and Music Mistress, "Thanks for…you know…"

"It's fine." M.M. replied before gesturing to Music Meister, "He told us that Bat-Mite's power corrupted you." Supreme Sorceress nodded before looking down at herself and her blood red costume.

"Well he was right." She replied quietly, "As soon as I copied Bat-Mite's powers, it was like being hit by a tidal wave. Overwhelming, and impossible to see anything clearly." Supreme Sorceress glanced at Bat-Mite, who just stood (well, floated) there dumbly.

"Anyways, I think that's enough drama." Music Mistress remarked, and everyone agreed.

"I got it." Supreme Sorceress said before clicking her fingers, and there was a bright flash of light before the four villains were standing in the middle of Gotham City.

"Are we…?" M.M. asked, looking around, and Supreme Sorceress shrugged.

"This is mine and Music Meister's Gotham."

She clicked her fingers and a swirling blue portal appeared in the air near the four.

"Your Gotham's that way." Supreme Sorceress continued, pointing to the portal.

"I think we can all agree that this was a um, interesting experience." Music Meister remarked with a chuckle.

"That's one way to put it." M.M. replied before laughing. M.M. and Music Mistress glanced at each other, then the portal, then back at Supreme Sorceress and Music Meister.

"It was nice meeting you." Music Mistress admitted, "You know, when you weren't trying to kill us."

"Yeah, but I did almost win you know." Supreme Sorceress smirked smugly, looking at her fingernails, before she frowned, "You should probably go before I go nuts again." M.M. and Music Mistress waved before turning to go, but Supreme Sorceress suddenly walked over to them.

"Wait a minute!" She called, and M.M. and Music Mistress turned back.

 _I am such a moron._ Supreme Sorceress thought as she came to M.M. and Music Mistress.

"Hold out your hands." She instructed, and after a moment's hesitation M.M. and Music Mistress did so. Supreme Sorceress waved her hand slowly over M.M. and Music Mistress's palms, and like a shimmer a phoenix necklace appeared in their hands.

"Something to remember us by." Supreme Sorceress smiled before walking back to Music Meister. Music Mistress looked at her necklace before putting it carefully in her pocket, and M.M. did the same after she looked at him.

"Thanks." Music Mistress said simply before she smiled again, "Good luck." The two walked through the portal and both they and the portal disappeared after them, before Music Meister turned to Supreme Sorceress.

"I almost died today." He remarked nonchalantly, putting an arm around Supreme Sorceress.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic." She chuckled, "I saved you."

"Yes, and it was beautiful to hear you hit the high notes." Music Meister replied. He gave Supreme Sorceress a quick kiss before removing his arm and starting towards the theatre.

"Are you coming?" He asked when Supreme Sorceress didn't follow, and she shrugged.

"I'll catch up." Supreme Sorceress replied, and Music Meister raised an eyebrow before hesitantly continuing. Supreme Sorceress's expression filled with worry as she turned her back to Music Meister, looking over herself again. Meister had been right, Bat-Mite's power _was_ a poison. But without that power, Music Meister would be dead. Did she really want to give that up?

Supreme Sorceress sighed before raising a hand to her chest, and a necklace with a diamond-shaped black gem as a pendant appeared around her neck. The red from Supreme Sorceress's costume seemed to evaporate into mist, the costume returning to how it had been originally, and the mist was sucked into the pendant, making the black gem turn red. Sorceress felt a wave of warmth that signalled the return of her original powers, and she took the necklace off before looking at it. Now she had access to the power of The Supreme Sorceress whenever she needed it, but if she put the necklace back on, she would become just as crazy as before. Sorceress bit her lip before stuffing the necklace in her pocket and walking after Music Meister.


End file.
